


Resemblance

by sunset_oasis



Series: Innocent Before Yesterday [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, M/M, mentioned minor character death(s), other implied & background relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: "Did you two kiss?""How did you –""I've seen how he looks at you," Hermione said, before adding softly, "and how you look at him.""Perhaps," Blaise allowed, "well … okay. The thing is," he swallowed nervously and confessed, "I wasn't thinking of him when I look at him."





	Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

When Regulus first kissed him, Blaise's first instinct was to pull away.

However, his body didn't give him the chance to as he felt himself melting away into the kiss. It was deep, it was pulling, and he seemed to drown in it, to lose himself as Regulus bit onto his lips –

And then, he wondered, in the back of his mind, of how some other person's kiss would've tasted like. Trembling slightly as they finally parted, Blaise croaked out, "I need to go."

Regulus looked hurt, his dark eyes widening slightly, and ran a frustrated hand across his dark brown hair, and the resemblance made Blaise's panic rise a notch.

He bolted.

 

* * *

 

"What's wrong?" Hermione Granger frowned concernedly at him, raising her head from some book she found in the library of Grimmauld 12. "What happened?"

Two months ago – or maybe it's 20 years later– the two of them had accidentally activated a weird time-travelling pocket-watch when they'd been together in a room in the Malfoy Manor. After Voldemort's winning and Potter's death, she'd been a captive at the Manor and he'd been assigned to watch over her that day. With nothing better to do, Blaise had curiously looked around the impressive collection of antiques of the room and occasionally picking one up to examine.

And then after opening up the lid of the pocket-watch, they had landed themselves in 1978.

"I –" Blaise hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Did you two kiss?"

"How did you –"

"I've seen how he looks at you," she said, before adding softly, "and how you look at him."

"Perhaps," Blaise allowed, "well … okay. The thing is," he swallowed nervously and confessed, "I wasn't thinking of him when I look at him."

No. When Blaise looked at Regulus, when he heard him unhappily complaining about his family, of the pressure his parents put on him – when Blaise saw Regulus's thoughtful eyes, and how he ran his hand across his dark brown hair when he was frustrated – he was thinking about how all these reminded him of Theo. Theo, who had died on a mission the Dark Lord sent him not long after the final battle.

"Oh," Hermione blinked, processing all this and realizing what Blaise meant. She hesitated for a moment, before offering, "I'm sorry."

Blaise shrugged, attempting at nonchalance but he suspected he was failing. "I never got the chance to – you know – to tell him. My feelings."

"I'm sorry," she said again, her voice gentle.

"I'm awful, aren't I?" he sighed, gazing at the ceiling. "Kissing Regulus when I – when it's –"

"It's … understandable," she murmured, cutting across him softly, trying to find a way to console him but she'd never been good at relationship advice. "I mean … like … so you probably … have a type."

He raised an eyebrow at her, slightly amused at her awkwardness despite his misery. His mouth quirked to the side as he asked drily, "Well, I don't see  _you_ kissing Lucius Malfoy, do I?"

The quill she was holding dropped down to the floor as she gaped at him, " _Excuse me?_ "

He smirked, suddenly feeling more cheered up by her reaction, "Oh Hermione – do you honestly think all the Slytherins are as oblivious as Draco?"

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
